1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus equipped with a solid-state image pickup device chip, an endoscope equipped with the image pickup apparatus, and a manufacturing method for the image pickup apparatus, and more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus connected with an external connection terminal on a rear face of a solid-state image pickup device chip and equipped with a wiring board having a flexing portion, an endoscope equipped with the image pickup apparatus, and a manufacturing method for the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus equipped with a solid-state image pickup device chip is used, for example, by being disposed in a distal end portion of an endoscope. Diameter and size reductions are important issues for the distal end portion of the endoscope to alleviate the pain of a patient.
As shown in FIG. 1, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-199863 discloses an image pickup apparatus 101 which includes an image pickup device chip 120, a pattern film 130, a wiring board 140, and a signal cable 150. The wiring board 140, electronic components 146 mounted on the wiring board 140, and a terminal portion of the signal cable 150 fit within a projection plane of the image pickup device chip 120.
As shown in FIG. 2, the wiring board 140 is a T-shaped multilayer ceramic board made up of a vertically-oriented substrate 140A and a horizontally-oriented substrate 140B orthogonal to the substrate 140A. A bonding pad 124 provided in an outer peripheral portion of an image pickup device 123 and a bonding pad (not shown) provided on the vertically-oriented substrate 140A coupled to the back of the image pickup device chip 120 are connected by the pattern film 130 on which a wiring pattern is formed. The electronic components 146 are mounted on the horizontally-oriented substrate 140B and the signal cable 150 is connected to a terminal portion 143 formed in an end portion of the horizontally-oriented substrate 140B.
However, in the image pickup apparatus 101, the pattern film 130 is placed on a side face of the image pickup device chip 120, increasing an external dimension of the image pickup apparatus by an amount equal to the thickness (dozens to hundreds of microns) of the pattern film 130.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-176815, the present applicant discloses a structural body on which a flexing portion is formed at a predetermined angle by abutting electronic components mounted on a wiring substrate against each other.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-013662 discloses a flip-chip mounting method for attaching a semiconductor device having input and output electrode terminals provided with conductive posts and covered with a partially cured resin to a circuit board under heat and pressure.